(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a heat dissipation device for electronic controllers, and more particularly, to a heat dissipation device for electronic controllers, in which a housing of an electronic controller has a hollow portion and a working fluid for heat transfer and dissipation is filled into the hollow portion.
(b) Background Art
Recently, the number of various electric and electronic parts (hereinafter, referred to as electronic controllers) mounted within vehicles has increased and the electronic controllers have also been integrated. Therefore, weight reduction and safety, especially, heat dissipation, of cooling systems for cooling the electronic controllers have emerged as a serious issue. A conventional cooling system for cooling various electronic controllers mounted within vehicles will be described in brief.
The conventional cooling system is usually of a water cooling type since an air cooling type has a lower cooling efficiency than the water cooling type and thus is not applicable to high heat-emission parts such as a battery, an inverter, and any other similar and/or suitable parts. The conventional cooling system, for example, a cooling system that cools a motor controller of a fuel-cell vehicle has a water-cooling structure that uses a heat exchanger having a closed loop, and an inverter system of an eco-friendly vehicle uses a direct liquid cooling system to cool an IGBT power module.
As illustrated in FIGS. 1A and 1B, a conventional cooling system of the water-cooling type has a heat sink for heat dissipation integrally attached to a power device of each controller, wherein a cooling tube in which a working fluid is circulated is disposed adjacent to the heat sink.
However, in the conventional cooling system of the water cooling type weight of each component of the cooling system increases, there is a difficulty in molding the cooling tube to form a cooling water circulation channel, a limitation in anti-corrosion property of metallic materials such as for the heat sink exists, and leakage of the cooling water may occur.